Christmas Day with the Space Rangers
by Vodams
Summary: A Holiday spent with the Space Rangers!short and sweet..Please R&R!


Author's Note: Here little Christmas fic between the Space Rangers

_**The Valerte's Residence  
**__**9:00 a.m**_

Carlos smiled as his wife helped their one year old daughter open another present as he took some pictures of them

" Oooohhhh..look sweetie Santa got you this pretty light sound animal music box. Cassie said with a smile as she clapped her daughter's hands together making the baby smile widely showing her gums.." It's your turn papa."

Carlos sat the Camera down and slipped down onto the floor next to his wife leaning over and giving her a kiss on the lips then gently held his daughter into his lap after Cassie carefully placed her against his father

Lydia looked up at her father with a smile

" Lydia..sweetie..look here's another gift santa brought you." Cassie implied as she handed it to Carlos as Lydia kept her eyes on it as it was sat in front of her

" You ready Lydi'." Carlos asked gently as he looked down at his daughter who smiled and wailed her little chubby hand up and down on the box

Cassie scooted around until she got a good angle and started snapping pictures of father and daughter as they opened the gift

" Aww..that's is so adorable." Cassie commented as Carlos held up the little pink out that had a tint shade of gray on the two top pocket of the dress jumper and matching and little socks

" I think we better get going so that we can meet up with the others on the megaship." Carlos said

" I can't wait to see the others." Cassie added as she got up

Carlos shifted Lydia then he stood up and followed behind his wife as they walked up the stairs

_**The Johnson's Residence  
**__**9:35 a.m.**_

" Okay Miles..it's time to get up and go get dressed." T.j. informed

" Yes sir daddy." Miles inputs as he grabbed his Hot wheels cars and placed them back into the case then he picked it up and quickly ranned upstairs

" Ayanna..sweetie come on." Janae' said as she leaned over the playpen and picked up the baby who was wide awake looking around the room

" Aya." T.j. called out softly as he leaned over and gave his daughter a tender kiss on the cheek that made the baby smile

Janae' carefully walked out of the family room and up the back stairs

" I'm very lucky." T.j. commented then turned around and followed his wife

_**The Vulcan's Residence  
**__**10:05 a.m.**_

" Okay you two..it's time to clean up the mess and then go upstairs and get ready to go see your aunts and uncles." Ashley suggested

" Alright mommy." Andrew and Astrid chimed together as they got up and started picking up the tored paper off the floor and into the trashcan

Andros secretly helped eliminate the remaining pieces and put the toys into their rightful places

" Andros.." Ashley scolded gently

" What..they needed some help." Andros pointed out with a small shrug of the shoulders

Andrew and Astrid quietly snuck upstairs to their rooms and started to get dressed into one of their new outfits

Ashley looked around and noticed that they were alone

" I know..so what are you gonna do about it." Andros countered

Ashley shrug then turned away for a second then caught him off guard with a tantalizing kiss

" Hee..hee..hee."

The two of them broke apart and gazed over at their children who were standing at the end of the stairs dressed and holding their gifts in their hands

" I think we should head out." Ashley mumbled

" I think it's a good idea or else.." Andros added before he reached out his hand and his keys glided over to him

Ashley walked over and picked up the kids coats and held them out..Astrid and Andrew went over to thier mother and put the coats on and buttoned them out

Andros held open her coat..Ashley smiled as she turned around and slipped her arms into the sleeves..Andros leaned back and picked up his and put it on..then he ushered his family out the door

_**The Megaship  
**__**10:55 a.m.**_

Zhane and Karone were still making sure that the simulation room was decorated.."There now all we have to do is wait for the gang to arrive." Karone said

Zhane nodded his head as he started messing with one of the carts

" You wouldn't." Karone implied as she tried to get her husband to look at ther

" I did..I'm getting all three of them back.."

Karone started laughing as she went over to the snack table and picked up a cup then filled it with the fruit punch then turned around and sipped on the cold drink watching her son slip into the room

" Hello.." Cassie called out from the hall

" Zhane stood up and backed away from the table.." We're in here Cass."

Carlos and Cassie walked into the simulation room with Carlos carrying Lydia

" Merry Christmas...Awww...may I hold her please." Karone asked softly as she approached her friends

" Sure..just let me take her coat off." Carlos replied as he sat down in one of the chairs then he unbuttoned the Lydia's outerwear and sat it on the back of his chair.." Here you go Karone."

Karone smiled at Lydia as she took the baby in her arms.." Hey Lydia..your a pretty little girl..yes you are..and look at those chubby cheeks."

Cassie rested her head against her husband's shoulder as they watched Karone gush over their baby girl

" Hey Everybody Merry Christmas.." T.j. and Janae' chimed together when they came into the room with their son walking behind them playing his hand held racing game

" Hey Cassie, Carlos, Karone..hey Zhane." T.j. said

Zhane nodded with his before responding.." Hey..T.j. how was your Christmas so far."

" It was good." T.j. answered suspiciously eyeing his former teammate

" Karone..Zhane.." Ashley called out

" We're in here Guys." Karone replied as she stuck her head out into the hallway then back in again

" I think someone just might even spoil her even more than she already has been." Carlos whispered

Cassie nodded her head and placed a small kiss on his shoulder before getting up and going over to Ashley and Karone

" Hey man." Carlos said as T.j. and Andros sat down on either side of him

" What's up Carlos..how's the baby." Andros questioned

" She's good..and she even sleeps longer then most babies who tend to be up and about at her age."

Zhane went over to the table and grabbed a handful of chips from the bowl

Karone tried her best to not burst out laughing as Zhane pressed the hidden device

" What did he just push Karone." Ashley asks

" A button on somekind of device..he's planning to get them back." Karone replied

Red and Green paint slowly dripped on Carlos, T.j. and Andros covering them all the way

" Uh-ohhhh.." Miles, Astrid and Andros chorused as they watched thier fathers get up and go after Zhane

" My father is in a whole lot of trouble." Zahir stated as he bust out laughing

" I guess this little war will continue the next time we meet up." Janae' said

" Probably will." Cassie added laughing as Carlos almost caught Zhane but slipped and fell

" Come Back here Zhane!!." Andros shouted

" Merry Christmas Girls." Ashley saluted as she held up a glass

Cassie, Karone and Janae' held up theirs and clinked them together.." Merry Christmas."

_**The End**_

_**PLZ Be Nice & Leave a review!!**_

_**Tay**_

I know it's a day behind..I tried!!


End file.
